


2.Since When?

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT 20 themes challenge [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, Everyone Loves Lee Taeyong, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Lee Taeyong-centric, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, NCT 2018, OT18 (NCT), Supportive Members, Work In Progress, bisexual taeyong, nct is a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong & Everyone, Lee Taeyong/NCT Ensemble
Series: NCT 20 themes challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460608
Kudos: 2





	2.Since When?

**10:30 AM**

"Mark can you go get the rest of the dreamies?"The Canadian boy looked at Johnny in confusion."Why?Did something happen?"The older boy gestured towards the living room."Taeyong's calling a meeting and he wants everyone in the living room."

Before Mark had a chance to respond he heard Haechan's voice come from another room."Johnny-hyung what are the Red Velvet noonas doing here?"And now Mark was even more confused as he looked towards the American boy for answers.


End file.
